sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Pirates and Pork
This TELGAS is a Corporate Sector Security ship, but today, it's filled with all sorts of nasty people that normally, would not be allowed aboard it. Or, rather, not without being in cuffs. It's been appropriated from the Emendation, by the task force's commander, Gren Delede. There are fifteen people, not including the Maffi-loyal ESPO pilots, aboard the assault shuttle, all heavily armed. Of course, their numbers are not close to what they'll be facing...but they have a certain Blue droid, to even those odds. Gren stands just in front of the boarding ramp, hands nearing the control panel, as the ship slows, and nears it's landing point. A look at the shuttle's occupants, he hefts his own Bi-Polar. "Remember, everyone. Be careful, we want this place intact...the more that has to be paid to repair it's facilities, the more that you don't get paid." A slow smile, and he looks to Twila, and then to 501-Zed. "You two, will come with me. We're finding the armory, and taking it first. After that, we're finding their control room." A look at the other mix of criminals.."The rest of you, will form into your assigned squads. Squad One, you're taking their living area, and their reactor. Squad Two, you're tasked with patrolling the base, killing anyone who isn't us. You'll be our mobile reserve." A final look around the ship..."Any questions?" "Understood" The droid says to his current comanding offiver. The mini reactor that he carried attached to his Enhanced Armour powers up, not only enhancing his own strength through overpowering pistons and hypestimulating motivators, but it also provides a power supply big enough for his Bi-Polar. It hums, electric death building up inside it ready to burst forth and roast some pirates. The droid himself holds the rifle, safety off and inducers primed, and he switches his internal processor to combat mode. Twila smiles at Gren and leans over, kissing him on the cheek before she equips her blaster rifle. She gives Zed a bit of a look before chuckling, the woman unable to resist teasing the droid, her voice fairly light despite the fact that they're all 'on the job'. "Give me a heads up if you decide to use that stun baton, hmm?" The humor will most likely be lost on the 'bot, but hey. She can't help herself. "Alright. Let's see what these people have in the way of toys." Gren smiles a bit, at Twila, ignoring the exasperated sigh that a number of the more fleshy Maffi Soldiers, take. A few, even, seem annoyed that another Soldier is giving orders. Still, no one has argued, yet. A crash, and the TELGAS hits the pirate's bases' landing pad, and a green light appears over the boarding ramp. A look at everyone, and Delede pulls the boarding hatch's control lever, sending it crashing to the ground, having been set to do that, so a hasty exit can be made. There's not even a pause, and the starfighter pilot, turned erstwhile commando bounds down the hatch, his Bi-polar up, and firing a short burst at one of the ten pirates that have already begun firing at the shuttle, and troops it's soon to discharge. The droid follows his comander's lead, the gun charging up to fire both barrels at once as he leaves the ramp, only taking aim at the last moment as his targetting sensor picks one with his gun up; biggest threat right now in the droid sensor range, and he releases the deadly bolt of double-charged enemy, launching it twisting through the air ready to destroy his target. The droid does not wait to see if it hits as he crouches down, in a defensive position. Steam jets out of the forebarrel of the Bi-Polar as it is primed for another shot. A low, softly whistled song sounds from Twila as they prepare to face the pirates, but the song's stopped short once the 'droid fires. "Damn.." she mutters under her voice, her eyes narrowing quickly as she watchest the blaster bolts fly from him as well as the ESPO. Gritting her teeth, she takes her rifle and fires, the woman taking a bit more time to take aim then Gren did, all while standing besides Gren. The pirates aren't very skilled with shooting, it would seem, as most of their fire is aimed at the three leading Soldiers, Zed, Twila, and Gren. All of whom dodge the incoming fire, but the Maffi shooters are quite a bit more skilled, as while the first three shots, out of those leading Soldiers all hit a target, they were grazes, that did almost no damage, even if two of them were firing hot plasma. The follow up volley out of the other two squads, though, managed to knock five of the pirates out of the fight, leaving them dying, or dead. Gren ducks to the right, slightly, as a few blaster bolts go skimming over his head, though, he doesn't stop in his slow walk forward, leveling his Bi-Polar at the same damned pirate that he missed in the first few seconds of combat, squeezing the trigger, and letting fly with another burst of plasma out of the dual-barrels. "Keep moving forward. Anyone tries to hide, and I give their heads to Mr. Eson!" He calls this to the pair of squads, which do have some members not exactly hurrying to expose themselves to fire. With a slight movement, Zed evades the bolt coming his way, many missing, but only one coming close, and hitting the entryway to the ship, behind the droid. Upon his commander's ... command, he fires his gun one last time from the crouching position and then unlock his visor from the target and begins following his commander, a little behind. Same thing, different day, or so Twila thinks. Yet another firefight..but this one she's managing to survive, so far. She dodges the first volley of return fire and shoots again, a quick shot off of the cuff, so to speak. This exchange of fire is much less conclusive than the first, as nearly everyone misses, even as the Maffi Soldiers continue to get closer. Only two shots hit, one from Gren's Bi-Polar, and the other from Twila's EKX, both shots merely wounding a pirate, leaving five off the pirates to return an inaccurate spray of fire, only to be met by an equally inaccurate spray from the Maffi squads. Gren frowns, keeps walking forward, acting as if his light armor is going to protect him, which is unlikely, to say the least. A look behind him at the droid, and the man smiles slowly..."Why don't you show 'em what you can do, up close and personal like?" It's only a momentary look, before glancing at Twila, to make sure she's safe...before he picks the same wounded pirate, and squeezes of another plasma burst. Another jet of steam burst out of the gun as Zed puts it away, condensing on his surface. A surface that wold have been scalded by it if it were organic, and he barely moves as he evades another shot, it obviously doesn't faze him. He pulls his axes out in confermation of the officer's orders, and swaps his advance for a full out charge, running at the pirates, axes twiling in his 360 degree articulated wrists. He leaps and swings both axes at once at the closest pirate. Twila winces at the sight of the 'droid's attempt at making mincemeat out of people, taking the time she spends dodging to close her eyes. A deep breath's taken and then she fires again, trying to hit one of the closer targets with a blaster rifle bolt. "Die.." she grunts just before she pulls the trigger, her voice dripping venom as she snarls. It's just a few moments, and this flurry of furious gunfire ends, with a few very dead pirates. One of the pirates is in the chest by a burning ball of plasma, leaving a very melted bit of flesh, and such. That doesn't compare to the pirate that dies screaming, as his torso is separated from his body, by a very blue, very deadly droid, or the pirate who's face is burnt off by the shot from Twila's EKX-10. The other pair of pirates actually throw down their weapons, and step out, as if expecting mercy. It doesn't come though, as Gren looks back at the pair of squads, and waves toward, a smile on his face. "No prisoners, not today." With that, a volley of deadly fire erupts, burning them down. "Alright, everyone knows their jobs, let's get to it." A sigh, and he carefully slips his Bi-polar behind his back, letting the hot barrel hit his armor, not his flesh. He then draws his M434 in one hand, and his DY-255 in the other, which is interesting, since he is such a bad shot, as it is. With that, he heads directly into what seems to be the main corridor, as it was the most heavily guarded. The other two squads head into smaller exits, off of either side of the landing pad. Zed is not so blue anymore, he is drenched in blood, it was a messy kill. The axes snap back into their magnetic holsters and he draws his shotgun, this time, for it's corridor clearing capabilities. He walks over to his commander, leaving a trail of blood droplets as the tiny little rivuletts dribble down his outer plating. "Permission to take point. I am more... durable." The droid says to Delede, loading flak shells into the archaic weapon. Delede glances at the droid, studying him for a few minutes, before nodding. He doesn't mind using others as fodder...not that such a fear is much threat, in regards to Zed. The Soldier nods, and gestures ahead, with his M434.."Take the lead, S..Zed." A slight correction, there. Gren glances at Twila, and gestures for her to follow him.."Don't get distracted by the fine view, Twila...cover our asses, don't watch mine." A cocky grin, and he follows Zed.. once the droid enters the corridor, it seems empty, and it will be a fair walk, before they come to a large open blast door...out of which a flurry of blaster bolts come, trying to catch the small group unaware. Armory, anyone? The droid is quick enough to track the bullets coming out at him and ducks under them, then backs against the wall. He holds the shotgun in one hand and pulls a Glop grenade from his belt, launching it into the room to, hopefully, disable the men without destroying their weapons. He doesn't see his two comrades for a moment, as he is occupied with both not getting shot and defeating the pirates. Either way, once the grenade is thrown, he pulls the shotgun back nto both hands. Zed's grenade is tossed perfectly into the armoury, bouncing off the interior wall, into the center of the room, exploding in it's spray of adhesive, sticking the four pirates that are trying to keep the room secure to the floor. While, they might be able to shoot, they are far to shocked, in these first few seconds, to do much of anything. Gren curses, as he can't duck the nasty red bolt coming his way, and only manages it to keep from killing him, barely, as it burns a hole in his light armor's chest, and tosses him to the ground. It's only through luck, that he holds onto his blaster pistols. Twila falls to the deck with a groan, the Twi'lek hit in the left thigh thanks to the less than stellar attempt at dodging. Growling cuss words in Ryl, the woman takes a bit before getting up, the blood starting to soak through the leg of her armor. Still unharmed, the Droid goes berserker, takign a quick glance to make sure that his comrades aren't dead, he runs into the room, disregarding his own safety and fires three times with the shotgun, at three seperate people, hopefully taking them very much by surprise to make up for his complete lack of aim, not to mention the adhesive sticking them down. With any luck, there wouldn't be any pirates left for his comrades on entering. Delede turns his head to check on Twila, who is well enough to be cursing, so he drags himself to his feet, and limps forward, appearing in the room, in time to see the three pilots dying in clouds of blood. A glare at the fourth, and the man raises both pistols, firing a blast from each, hindered by his wound, but still managing to catch the pirate in the arm, knocking him to the ground, with a blast from his DY-255. A look to Zeke..."Nice work. Leave that son of a bitch for Twila, or me." A look to the wounded pirate, and he waves forward. Clear the next room, we'll be right behind you." Twila eventually gets on her feet and grumbles, her face contorted into a make of pain and anger. "Sonuva.." she starts to say, her voice dropping off as she makes her way unsteadily towards where the others are, the blood's flow slowing marginally as it starts to clot. Not a serious wound, by any means - surely she's suffered worse - but it still hurts like hell. The close range blasts had got the droid even bloodier, despite pushing most of the gore, some of it was inevitibly going to blast back at him. The glop adhesive dried already to a tough gel and promising to get tougher before it gets looser. The droid nods at the injured man, and continues with a little more caution. He had not been damaged yet, and did not intend to be. The Command Center is where the pirate leader is, holed up with his chosen guard, a pair of axe wielding Gamorreans, both covered in the scars of hardened warriors, and rushing toward the intruder, with no compunctions. They can smell the blood, and it only fuels their primitive rage. There are also a pair of more standard Twi'lek pirates, equipped with blaster pistols, and sticking close to the Human that seems to be in charge, though he looks primed and ready for combat, himself. He let's his two heavies make the first attack, as if waiting to enjoy this particular combat. The droid is taken perhaos by surprise. Gunfire he was used to, Gams he was not. He drops the shotgun, the axes pop out and he brings them up, just in time to take both Gaorean's attacks on the forarms, which jolts his system so hard the motivators reset, but aside form some lost paint there is no permanant damage. The droid quickly recovers, rolling to the side, behind one Gam, and swinging the axe at his back. This fight is going to be a bit nasty, isn't it? Gren moves into the room, executing the wounded pirate, with a blast in the face from his M434, since Twila, did not want to. Delede holsters both of his pistols, and whips out his AA-8, it's leg holster now empty. He cranks in a shell, being loaded with solid slugs already. The pilot slowly enters the room, and takes aim on one of the Gams that are attacking Zed, and squeezes off a shot. It misses badly...on the upside, they may have lost Twila...but the Soldier has the present of mind to call in Squad 2, as backup, and they should arrive, soon. While both of the large pigs are focused on chopping up the threat of the droid, the twi'lek pirates both open fire on the wounded Soldier leading the attacking, sending a burst of blast fire at him, as the odds continue to stack against the Maffi attackers. The pirate leader, is still sitting idle, laughing as things /seem/ to be going his way. The roll didn't go too well, slick with blood, the Droid had cluttered to the floor, causing his attack to miss, too. He has just enough time to bring up his ars once again as a block, once again beind struck by both axes, and hard. His circuits crackle and he just about manages to avoid any serious damage, his plate denting slightly. Things are not looking good for our...heroes? Well, for our Maffi Soldiers. Both are hit with two attacks, but both luckily, survive these attacks. Gren, is thrown back against the wall, his shotgun clattering to the floor, the pilot looking rather shell-shocked, as he reclaims the shotgun, cranks it, and squeezes a shot off at the pirate leader. Trying to cut the head off of the snake so to speak..."Five thousand credits to anyone who changes sides!" This is gasped, aloud. Aroo? The two large axe-wielding maniacs attacking the droid stop, even as Zed is fighting to keep them at bay. A look to Delede, with a pair of nearly mirror head cocks, and they turn around, eyeing the three Pirates, shrugging, and charging in that direction, a mass of bouncing green flesh. The Twi'leks scowl at the former Imperial, turned Soldier of the Maffi, and begin firing into the charging former comrades. The pirate king, can also not avoid firing at them, giving the Maffi some respite. Droid can hold grudges, but they can choose not to, too. Zed does the second and jumps to his feet, running right at the leader, now, once again with his usual Abaddon and launches both axes at him in one downwardds swing at the man's crown, aiming, it seems, to split his skull in two. The droid seems as if he would scream if he was so organically inclined as he launches this powerful attack. Gren shakes his head, smiling, as he sees the pair of Gams turn on their Twi'lek keepers, and the man hefts his shotgun, switching targets from the pirate leader, as he is dies his /very/ messy death. Delede's shotgun is leveled at one of the Twi'leks, as both Gams have focused on one of the men, unable to understand that it might have been better to split up. The droid smashes, rather than cleaves, the skull he hits it so hard, brain splattering about, being smeared by the rapid vibration of the axes. They end up lodged in the fleshy bit where the neck had been. He yanks them both out, turns to face the gamoreans, seeing they were no longer of use, their comrades being dead, he throws one axe at one of them. The pair of Twi'leks are both dead, in a very messy, messy death. The first is torn apart by a pair of very large axes, while the second's head explodes, thanks to a very well-placed shot by the wounded Gren. It's a pity, though, as the pilot cranks in another round, and fires it at the backside of one of the Gams, that he misses, likely leaving a very pissed off, and confused piggy. It helps, though, that stupid as they are, they can't fathom the double-cross, and seem to be too stunned, to fight back, this few seconds. The droid takes this oportunity to draw himself his stun baton, and flick on the power, to replace his thrown Axe. He runs at the Stuned gam, the one who just took an axe to the face with little real damage. The droid swings at him with the stun baton for now. The doid did not taunt, grunt, or otherwise express anything while he fought. Not like the people, or even the gams. As Gren watches the situation get messy, the pilot reaches into his coat, and pops out a small device, a small gassy device. "Kill the pork, Zed....and get Soldier Virda and me, to a fraggen medic." Delede pops the pin on his gas grenade, and tosses into onto the floor. He doesn't even throw it, he just drops, so it'll fill up the room quickly. It's going to put himself, and the Gams out...in fact, he's already coughing, and wheezing, slumped against the wall. Out of it. With their superior stamina, it's going to be a few more moments, before the Pigs fall asleep. They both take the chance to attack the greater threat, who happens to be the formerly blue droid. The droid is, yet again, frazzled but not damaged by the attacks inflicted by these enemies, as two axes strike him, one in the side and one in the shoulder palte, and he is unable to do anything about them. However, the gas soon knocks them out, too. The droid takes a moment to recover, and then takes his time as he uses the blade of the Axe to slit both of the gamoreans throats. It's not a good day to be a pirate. The other pair of Maffi Squads ran into rather light resistance, and it's only taken a short time for them to secure the base. Sure, the mastermind of the operation is knocked out and shot, and Soldier Virda is just shot...but the red/blue droid was able to carry the day against difficult odds, leaving this base in operation, only, now, it's under Maffi control, and marked as having been destroyed in all of CSSD's databanks. A win.